


Stockholm Sweet

by IneffableWife



Series: Stories of Regan Emmett [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Decisions, Depression, Eerie but real thing, F/M, Gore, Holding Someone Hostage, Horror, Horror Icons, I cherish her, Kidnapping, Most Horror Actors here have different names in the story, Mystery, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Abuse, Read at Your Own Risk, Real Actors Fictional Story, Regan Emmett is my own character, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Violence, You'll be able to tell whose who with my descriptions of them, flashback scenes, horror story, murder attempts, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWife/pseuds/IneffableWife
Summary: Regan Emmett suffered from a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome. In order to be free from her trap inside a Mental Hospital, she must be willing to give up the man who put her in there in the first place. But not without a fight first.
Series: Stories of Regan Emmett [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851904
Kudos: 1





	1. Fear

_The woods were incredibly silent. Like there was nothing left in the world. The trees and the wind weren't blowing around, the grass was as still as it could have ever been. The smell of blood though.. It was cruel, too cruel. The birds that normally chirped during the day were gone, as if they somehow knew something was terribly wrong._

_The only sound heard was the sounds of agonizing pain. The sounds of grunting and groaning and sobs. Dirt was slashed around, causing little dirt particles to circle around the noises, causing fits of raspy coughing. The sound of a death rattle was intimate.  
Moving upwards, he saw dead bodies all around him. It was horrible. Of course you'd only ever see stuff like that in horror movies. Well; a horror movie this was indeed, or worse. Even in a horror movie, it wasn't as bad as what was being seen in the eyes of someone who should very well be dead right now. But he wasn't dead. Just barely alive._

_The grunting came out forcefully, turning into slight gurgles. The blood dripping from his mouth and the side of his head was causing him to become dizzy, and the more he moved, the more dizzy he became. He couldn't stop though. If he wasn't dead already, he was determined to stay alive for the sake of making it out of these woods, and at least if he was going to die at some point, it wouldn't be in a place where all of his friends met their own deadly demises._

_Looking over at the dead bodies, as he continued inching upwards towards the entrance of the woods, he saw what was once his best friend. Cold and dead next to him, eyes wide open, staring into his soul. A clear gunshot wound to the head led to his instant death. But how was he dead, but the man clinging on was still alive after suffering from the same wound? That much he could remember. The blood gushing from the right side of his head was a clear indication that he was very well shot there, but somehow it didn't hit anything too vital. Although the clear signs that he was on the brink of death were there. He just needed to make it out.  
He wanted to scream, but he psychically couldn't. The wound was so bad he couldn't talk, even if he tried it only came out as gibberish babbles, it scared him so much. He needed a motivation now to get the fuck out of the woods before his life came to a tragic end._

_"God dammit, James I'm so sorry." Was all he could say before he felt himself get ready to pass out. He was RIGHT there, so close to the edge of victory, and yet he couldn't manage to pull himself out of the fog he was succumbing to._

_Grabbing at his walkie talkie, which was still surprisingly in tact, he brought it up to his mouth, hands shaking so violently he had to hold onto it with both hands to steady it before falling out of his bloodied fingers. He didn't noticed how the static from the walkie was clear as day, getting louder than softer, like someone was trying to get ahold of him through the other end. He tried speaking as best as he could, even the slightest whisper would do, and before he passed out to the blood loss, he spoke the words he could muster out before dropping the walking to the ground.._

_"It's Giuseppe.. I need.. help!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1 YEAR LATER  
December 21st, 2019; 5:32 P.M**

It was snowing, of course. It snowed every god damn day in West Virginia. It's like one day it would get worse, and than the next day it would be too much to handle. No one could even drive down the street anymore, people were mostly walking. The skies were constantly a stale grey, never blue anymore. For what the town of Glen Jean went through for the last year, the coloring fit perfectly to what was happening in everyone's lives. Things changed, for the better at first. The town got bigger. What was once a small little village of sorts, blossomed into a huge town filled with over a thousand people, after once only being able to fill less than three-hundred.  
A new park lavished right in the smack center of the town. Kids sprawled all over the playground, swinging, laughing, playing in the sand. It was a treat to see kids smiling and laughing, while their parents sat on the benches doing the very opposite. They were worried, than again, everyone was worried.

There was a brand new place at the edge of town, and it wasn't so noticeable. As big as the building was, many people actively avoided it all all costs, knowing what laid beneath those walls. Nothing was normal anymore, not when they built what was the most notorious building in all of West Virginia, but they needed it after the events that took place almost exactly a year ago. 

**GLEN JEAN INSANE ASYLUM**

You couldn't begin to fathom the way people's hearts sank when building construction started taking place. It was as if the world was ending. But it needed to be done. Things were weird in town, nothing was normal, not even the kids on the playground laughing away with their friends could permanently take away what truly lied deep within people's souls. That was straight fear.

Fear never left, especially when really taking a look at the building. It was a grey brick exterior, looked like it had been worn down, even though it had only been up for a short period of time. People never bothered taking care of what it looked like on the outside. No, it was only the inside that truly mattered. Although the outside brick was tattered and the views of nasty graffiti being sprayed around all over the bricks was as clear as daylight, the very thing people set their eyes on was the pretty garden laid out on either side of the entrance door. Beautiful sunflowers and pink roses filled the area so nicely, the smell was amazing, and the sun constantly beat down on them like there was something serene about the scary place after all. But there wasn't truly anything serene about it. It was a mad house, literally.  
What drove people to react in fear was the not knowing aspect. the not knowing what happened behind those closed doors, the constant worry of someone escaping. It wasn't just people from Glen Jean who inhabited those walls, they came from every which way. It made the town that was once peaceful and joyful turn into something that couldn't ever be the former ever again. This was the new world as they knew it. The fear was strong. How did one make it go away?

The police station remained exactly the same as it was before, nothing had really changed. People thought maybe the officers of the law would make things better, but they proved to only make things worse. They weren't as tough as people made them out to be. In fact, they were just as tired and fearful. It didn't make sense to the people of Glen Jean, but to the policemen and women who worked so hard to put the past behind them, sometimes old memories wouldn't go away, at least not on their own.

Leading up to the entrance of the station, the glass doors shined ever so brightly, a reflection aiming at the shrine to the right of the doors, a heavy reminder of the man who went out of his way to save the lives of the humans he came to know and love in this town. He was a man of honor, someone who never gave up the hope of the people, even when he had given up hope on himself. A statue of him held high on a plaque, arms crossed with a everlasting smile on his face, it was bronze in color but the way he held that smile there was truthfully the only thing that brought people any type of solace. As depressing as it was to lose someone close in the field, it was even more depressing knowing what was currently out there, was still living a breathing with no remorse, no actions or consequences against them, at least.. Not at the given moment, but those moments were about to change, as one man stepped on the top of the stairs and looked dead at the plaque, never taking his eyes away from that smile.

**James Duval, Commanding Officer; Died: November 9th, 2018 doing what he loved, saving human lives. Saving souls, helping the living, never giving up the hope of the people.**

Tears; that was it. Tears fell hard. Bending down on the heels of his feet, Giuseppe Andrews held himself tightly as he sobbed to the ground just below him. He couldn't bare it. Suddenly it was his fault all over again. He tried so hard to not think about what had happened in those woods a year ago, but something inside of him couldn't let it go. He was supposed to die that day. He wasn't supposed to be here crying in front of his best friends shrine. They were both shot in the head at point blank range. How was he alive but James was dead? He questioned himself everyday, almost 365 days, he always blamed himself for that day. James was the good guy, he took the job more seriously than anyone Giuseppe had ever met, and now.. He was gone, and Giuseppe was there spiraling completely out of control. There was nothing he could do but cry, and it wouldn't stop. One day he'd be okay, and all of a sudden a pool of his own tears had him swimming in a sea of sorrow and regret.

A pair of hands gently rested on his shoulders, rubbing them ever so gently. He shook so much he didn't even know how he was still balancing on his heels. Tears were everlasting. You could build a bridge over how many tears fell from his face, but those hands.. Those familiar hands, as warm as the sun, the embrace he longed for so much after the constant feelings of loneliness. This moment was all he had right now to make him feel half human again.

A soft hum echoed in his ear as the hands moved from his shoulders to the center of his back, the person kneeling down right behind him, slowly embracing him. Their arms wrapping around Giuseppe and the signs of letting go weren't there. Wiping his nose on the back of his black sweater, he lifted his head up the best he could before staring off into nothingness. His eyes were bloodshot red, and he could tell people were staring at him, but he couldn't give a shit or two. All he needed at the moment was those hands wrapping around him, and not letting go. He embraced the intimacy.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, G."

"I have to be."

Truth be told, he didn't have to be anything. He could sit around and wallow in his misery for the rest of his life, and that was the plan at first. Nothing had gone right for him since crawling out of those woods. Flashbacks of dead bodies around him, the cold dead eyes of James lingering on him. He was watching Giuseppe, except he wasn't.. Not in life anyway. In death it was so much worse. Giuseppe had failed James, at least he kept telling himself that. It was cruel. Giuseppe was often cruel to himself.

Punching holes in the walls of his little apartment, he constantly had to go to the hospital for cutting his hands wide open whenever he broke his glass mirrors into pieces, not caring what the damage would do to him. Eventually the doctors would see him weekly, they were used to his frequent outbursts. But that's what depression did to him, and he didn't know how to release and banish the urges to injure himself.

People worried he'd even go as far as to kill himself, but honestly Giuseppe knew he'd never do it. He was a fucking coward in his own right. He was always a coward, and he felt that was what got James and his other crew mates murdered in cold blood. Why the fuck couldn't have Giuseppe just fucking died that day?

He finally had the energy to lift himself from the ground, the arms wrapped around him let go swiftly, and he turned around to face his embracer before running a hand down his face in aggravation.

"Please, Giuseppe. Spare me the bullshit."

"Ahniah, God dammit. Why do you come here and act like you care and than do this shit? Can't you see I'm trying my hardest here?"

Ahniah folded her arms tightly around herself, feeling highly uncomfortable was a new thing for the both of them whenever they came in contact with each other. The snow wasn't falling nearly as hard anymore, but she continued to clench onto her grey sweater like she was freezing, even though the feeling only stemmed from the awkwardness surrounding them.

"I care, G. Why do you think I don't?"

He didn't speak, instead his eyes went wide as he raised his hands up and dropped them down loudly against his hips, she knew exactly what that meant.

"I didn't do this out of spite or to hurt you, G. I did it so you could get proper fucking help."

"You dumped me at my weakest point, when the last thing I needed was to be alone. That's your way of helping me?" His voice grew louder, his finger pointed at himself right in the center of his chest. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He closed his eyes to try and calm himself down before a panic attack appeared. He knew those too well, they became a best friend to him. But god dammit he hated them.

"I can't do this right now." Ahniah waved her hands around before setting off down the steps, she knew being around him after the trauma was going to be difficult, and truth be told she felt awful for breaking up with him after he had been through so much, and an even bigger truth was knowing he really couldn't bare to be alone, even if he acted like that's all he wanted. They were a unit at one point, completely inseparable. Their love matched no other. They were happy, in love, and ready for the next step of their relationship. Until of course.. All hell broke lose and things went from bad to worse in a matter of days, minutes even.

"I'm going to see her." Was all he shouted down at her, she reached the bottom steps before freezing in place. It took her a few moments to get her composure back before turning to face him, a heated glare in her eyes.

"Like fuckin' hell you are." Her voice was dark and cold, but he didn't care anymore. He had to do this. It was the only was to find answers, to get the closure he was looking for. Maybe it wouldn't do anything to help, but this was all he had left to go on. Questions, answers he was looking for, and most importantly, hope. Hope that his friend seemed to hold onto when others lost theirs.

"You can't stop me, Ahniah. This is something I've been meaning to do for a long ass time."

"What are you gonna gain from this, G, huh?" She raised her arm out, before rushing back up the steps, standing inches from him. He crossed his arms and huffed, the big kid exterior coming out again like it used to.

"Maybe some answers? I don't fuckin' know honestly. But I can't keep living like this."

He couldn't. He couldn't live anymore without knowing the girl who made him this way was suffering just like him, but he hoped she'd suffer a lot worse. He looked over his shoulder at the tall grey brick exterior in the background. The sun setting nicely behind the rooftop. Ahniah turned and stared as well before she gulped nervously.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. You have your own shit to worry about. Stop worrying about me."

"I always worry, Giuseppe. In case you haven't noticed, I still care about you. Whether you believe me or not isn't the point. I know I do, so please.." She sighed, watching his eyes roll at her statement. She deserved the treatment he was feeding her, she did. But she did what she felt was right at the moment. Regret fell in her gut, but there was no turning back. Giuseppe needed to get his shit together before being with anyone.

She also knew in her heart that he wasn't going back on his choice to go to the asylum and see the person who put him through the torture he had been going through for a year now. It was time to face her. 

"Are you even prepared to face her?" Ahniah asked, brushing a strand of dark brown hair from his face. He frowned but nodded his head slowly.

"I'll be fine."

"I trust you'll do the right thing, G. Don't do something you'll regret. And please, let me know what happens." She grabbed his hand before placing it around her shoulders, hugging him tightly, and God damn if he wasn't such a sucker for her he'd tear her off of him, but instead, he held her tightly to him, his head resting against the top of hers. His eyes never stopped staring at the asylum.

-.-.-.-

The Asylum's visiting hours went throughout the night. The rules weren't so bad, you could visit someone at any time as long as they were awake and not in a violent mood. Most patients there were fairly calm, some were a little nuts, of course though. The majority minded their own business and kept to themselves. There hadn't been any serious cases involving violent outburst from patients, most just reacted rudely when they felt the rules were too much and they didn't feel like listening at the time. Giuseppe had never been inside, he kept away. There was a reason why of course, but now wasn't the time to run away. This choice he made needed to go forth. It was time to stop running away from his past and firmly embrace it. He didn't want to be in fear anymore from what once was. Now was the time to start thinking of his future. One with happiness being involved. One where him and Ahniah were back together and living a life of love and joy. Whatever happened in the past, Giuseppe was ready to take it on with full force, starting with this particular visit. 

He stood at the entrance doors, his eyes closed tight before taking in several deep breaths. 

"Fuck, don't pussy out now." He sighed to himself, rubbing his temples roughly. He stepped up to the black metal doors and opened them gently. Not wanting to make too much noise, he landed inside and pushed his back against the door close it quietly. Inside was beautiful. Weirdly enough, it looked like a community center. He had always thought the inside would be incredibly creepy. Dark walls and creepy ass doctors walking around. But no, not even close.

There were white tables and chairs around the lobby area. Plasma TV's decorated the walls, along with paintings that were very obviously made from the patients. A jukebox was pushed against the corner of a wall, it was turned on, the music playing sounded like classical music, Mozart perhaps? Interesting indeed.

Some patients were still up, playing cards with each other, dancing or watching tv. He looked over to his left where he saw some up at a little window, a nurse handing them their pills to take while handing them a tiny cup of what Giuseppe assumed was water. He noticed most if not all the patients were in regular clothing. No gowns, not weird creepy uniforms. Just regular clothes. They all looked clean and hygienic. If anything, Giuseppe looked more crazy than anyone there. His shoulder length hair was a mess, his black sweater was contorted, and his dark jeans had stains on them. But he stood there, hands on his pockets as he looked on to everyone around him, they seemed to be living the life. It was magnificent.

"Excuse me, sir?" He snapped out of his daze when he heard a young woman's voice calling to him. He looked over to his right at the apparent reception area. The woman held a fake smile on her face, she was definitely ready to go home.

"Oh, hi. Sorry.." He walked over to her, taking his hands out of his pockets, he started wringing his hands together. Sensing his nervousness, she continued on.

"Are you here to visit a patient?"

"Yes."

"Is this your first time being here, sir?" She started writing stuff down on a notepad before looking back up at him occasionally.

"Yes."

"Can I have your name please?"

"Giuseppe Andrews."

"Okay, well Giuseppe we have rules here. Not sure if you heard of this place, but we are fairly calm here. We let our patients free roam. Our most.. _nuttiest_ of patients are placed in a separate ward so they don't scare the others. All I ask is you don't antagonize anyone. Don't rattle anyone, and try speaking in a quiet tone. The patients seem to react unfavorably to loud noises."

Giuseppe nodded violently. He was clearly annoyed and just wanted to get this over with already, which the young receptionist took note of.

"Okay, Giuseppe. Who is it you'll be visiting today?"

After taking a moment to think about whether or not he was going to back out on this, he knew there was no turning back. He took a few silent breaths, as the receptionist watched him closely, a brow furrowing before returning to her neutral expression. He looked up at her cautiously, trying not to be angry as he spit those two words out of his mouth like it was the most disgusting thing ever.

"Regan Emmett."


	2. The Consequence

The clock was ticking extraordinarily loud in the ears of the man once always smiling. But not anymore. This was anything but a happy and tender moment.  
Even though the ticking was overbearing and Giuseppe wanted nothing more for it to end, he couldn't help but feel time was completely frozen, not moving at all. This moment right here was all he had to go on. Time was a delicate thing when being faced with your demons. It was a sickening feeling.

The room was getting smaller and smaller by the second and he knew he needed to speak up, but the demon sitting across from him was withering away slowly but surely and he felt satisfaction in that he had the upper hand in some strange way. He knew he was winning this silent war, but didn't know if he wanted to keep up with it. A huge part of him wanted to lash out, reach over and take said demon in hand and shred them apart bit by bit, but nothing would become of it. Nothing would get accomplished. 

No, Giuseppe came here with a purpose. He sat forward and clasped his hands firmly together before taking a look at the creature in front of him before sighing lightly. The one on the other side of him looking at anything, and anywhere else besides him.

"You look surprised."

"I guess I should be." The female voice echoed throughout the quiet room. It was semi dark, a couple lights flickered around the area and the drywalls were torn apart and dirty. What was once a cream color looked like complete shit in the literal sense. "Although I can't say I really am."

Regan Emmett was faced with a difficult dilemma. The man she tried murdering was sitting in front of her. Not dead. Very much alive. Her left leg bounced up and down in a frenzy, making her foot click against the concrete pavement that was absolutely getting on Giuseppe's nerves and she knew it. 

Somehow, even in an intense moment such as this, Regan liked having that control. She always did. She knew she was getting to him just by her presence. It was an enlightening experience.

He could tell she was bored already. Her leg went from jolting up and down in a nervous like fashion, to swaying both of them forwards and backwards, and having a fist placed up under her chin as she looked around the room slowly. At this point, Giuseppe assumed she was just trying to get a reaction out of him. 

He couldn't take it anymore. A reaction was coming.

"Knock that shit off, Regan!"

She stopped suddenly, staring at him with widened eyes. She was stiff and literally couldn't move. She never heard him speak so angrily. Giuseppe was always known for being happy and full of life. He constantly made jokes and always kept everyone laughing even when they weren't in the best of moods. He did it with James and Ahniah frequently.

But this was different. As Regan took an actual moment to look at Giuseppe, his face, his form.. he looked different. He didn't look like the fun loving person Regan had met a year ago. No.. He looked like he'd seen some shit.. Been through some shit. 

That much was true. He'd been through some really awful shit. Getting shot and losing your friends in the process wasn't something he even wished on his worse enemy.

But glaring back at Regan, he wondered if he should retract such a statement.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Regan finally broke the uncomfortable silence that filled the room to the core. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted this visit to be done and over with. Truthfully she had found a home in this place ever since being admitted. It wasn't ideal, and she could definitely use a little more comfort in her life, but she had friends here. She had people to talk to about her feelings and her past choices, and she knew no one here would judge her. But Giuseppe was here specifically to judge. She didn't need that, not right now.

"You know exactly what I want from you, Regan."

"Answers? Well you wont find them here." She shrugged, a sarcastic smile inched it's way on her lips.

"What makes you think I wont pull those answers from you?"

"You can try, but that certainly wont make this easier for you."

Silence spread once again. This time it was different. Regan had a look on her face. A look of uncertainty. As much as she liked pretending to be a tough gal, she knew there wasn't much she could really do to defend herself in Giuseppe decided he wanted to turn his verbal anger into physical violence. Giuseppe only saw red at this point. His mind was a canvas painted in blood and he wanted nothing more than to break Regan's neck and paint the rest of it in hers. 

She watched as his fists balled tightly and his eyes were clenched shut. He wondered to himself if this visit was worth it. He knew deep down he wasn't going to get answers. At least not willingly anyway. He was trying to figure out what to say next when Regan asked the question Giuseppe himself didn't even know how to answer.

"How did you survive that gunshot?" Her question pounded in his ears over and over again as he looked for an answer. He didn't have a clue as to how he managed to survive such a fatal gunshot wound. The only answer he could provide was the most logical response.

"Didn't hit me directly. It missed the fatal part of my brain."

"Impossible.. I watched it happen. You were clearly shot point blank in the head."

"Tada, I'm still here aren't I?" Giuseppe held out his arms with a smirk on his face that wanted to scream triumph. But it didn't. He wasn't feeling victorious by a long shot. He wouldn't feel that way until Regan got what was coming to her. 

He wanted revenge, but she was done with this conversation.

"This visit is over, Andrews. Leave me alone now." She went to get up, but he grabbed her wrist forcefully and shoved her back down onto the hard fold up chair she was sitting in.

"No, you don't _GET_ to make choices here, Regan. You shut the fuck up and listen to me very closely!" He was right in her face. She could see him clearly now.   
His eyes were red, like he'd been crying over and over without a break. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. She assumed he really hadn't slept. Trauma can really do that to a person. His hair was a mess as strands fell ever so slightly in his face whenever he made sudden movements, and his cheeks looked sunken in, like he'd been losing weight. 

What Regan saw a the fall of Giuseppe Andrews right before her very eyes, and she knew she was the cause of it all. She didn't know how to feel about it. One part of her felt happy, but the other part almost felt.. Well; she wouldn't ever dream of thinking such absurd thoughts while his hand was fisted in her shirt.

"You ruined my God damn life, Regan. You think you can just sit around here and act like you didn't fuck people's lives up while you roam around in here getting catered to? Fuck you, Regan! I'd love nothing more than to see you laying beneath me in your own blood." He forcefully let her go, she almost fell back to the floor with her chair, but she quickly grabbed onto the table to balance herself. She noted how Giuseppe was walking around the room now, no.. Pacing around as he held his hands firmly to his hips. He whispered things to himself as he walked, until he made his way back around the table and placed both his hands on top of the table, flat. 

"You tell me what I wanna know, now!" He screamed, not caring if anyone else in the facility heard him.

"Fuck you!"

"WHERE'S JOHN, REGAN!"

"I'll never give him up to you, asshole." She crossed her arms and looked away immediately. He could tell just by her facial expressions she was holding back from crying. He knew he was getting to her. This was golden.

"Yes you will, even if I have to pull you out of this fuckin' place and have you deliver me to him yourself." He went and knelt down in front of her, eyes locked on her own. She knew he wasn't kidding. He was planning on that from the very beginning.

She decided to test the waters.

"You wont take me from here, Andrews."

"You wanna think about that one more time?" He sat firmly sat on the balls of his feet as he leaned one elbow up on the table to balance himself. He wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted. He would be forcefully dragged out before letting Regan get away with this once more.

"I wont let you."

"You don't have much of a fucking choice in the matter. I make the rules. You don't get to make decisions anymore. You ruined that for yourself, kid."

She had the audacity to roll her eyes. He was _done_.

Grabbing her throat with his right hand he got up and lifted her off the chair, before throwing her on the cold hard wooden floor below.

He climbed over her, still on his feet as he bent over and pointed a finger in her face. Every part of her wanted to scream for help but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't want to be defeated. A small voice in her mind told her she deserved it. This is what it felt like to be at the other end of mercy. She knew the pain Giuseppe went through that day in the woods. Maybe this was exactly what she deserved in the end. Therefore she made no sudden movements or noises, and let him have his fun.

She saw his face scrunch up, as if trying to hold back tears. It didn't work, and they fell ever so graciously on the floor and on her clothes as he tried to hold himself back from making anymore violent moves. He was ready to rip her heart out. It would have felt good.

"I watched you and that piece of shit kill everyone around me that I cared about. You watched.." He stopped for moment, whimpering to himself before he composed himself to continue. "How could you stand there and watch him kill James?"

She didn't speak. She looked away as her hair covered her eyes just so.

"He cared for you. He spent so much time and made a valiant effort to try and save you and you fucked it all up for a man whose soul purpose was to make your life miserable!"

"He didn't hurt me.." She finally wept out from underneath the shield that was her thick black hair. It hid her tears as she finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He took you against your own will, Regan. He hand fed you to Ogre."

"Don't you dare speak that fucking name in this room!" She whipped her head around and gripped his ankle before looking up at him with bloodshot eyes.

What was more confusing to Giuseppe was her obvious disgust for Ogre, but love for John. They were both repulsive. They both had nasty agendas. John and Ogre were partners in crime. He was just as bad as Ogre if not more for hand selecting victims and giving them to Ogre as prized possessions. Regan was just a number, there were hundreds of victims who didn't even survive what Regan had. She would have most likely been killed had it not been for James and Giuseppe gathering a crew to go and find her ungrateful ass.

"You have no idea what happened in that fucking cabin."

"I have a pretty good God damn idea, Regan." Giuseppe breathed out in almost a whisper. He looked absolutely ravenous. "One way or another I will find that son of a bitch and put an end to it once and for all."

"What do you think finding him is gonna do, cure your trauma? Bring happiness back to your life? NEWS FLASH! Everyone you know is _dead_." Regan curved her mouth into an almost sinister smile. Until Giuseppe grabbed her neck forcefully and began choking her.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She couldn't speak, or breathe for that matter. Her legs whipped around violently behind him and he continued to choke her out, her face was turning a deep red as she gurgled out for breath. He took a look at this watch for a second to get a glimpse of the time. It was running out. In just a few more minutes someone would be coming in here to escort Giuseppe out of the building to conclude their visit and he will have gotten nothing out of her. 

He could continue to choke her out until she was dead on the ground or let her go and deem this as completely worthless and a waste of time. He was so confused. But in the end, he let her go.

"Fuck!" She held her throat hard, gasping for air as she stayed still on the ground, barely moving an inch as she kept glaring at Giuseppe who stood up and placed his face in his hands.

He was truly losing his mind.

"Christ, if you're gonna kill me just do it and get it over with! Obviously you have an agenda. So get on with it." Regan spoke, not so much yelling, but her voice was loud enough for the people in the next room to hear. If they hadn't heard the commotion already, they did now. She placed her elbows on her knees and decided it was for the best to remain on the ground. She didn't know what else he was capable of, and didn't feel like being thrown back down on the floor like a ragdoll.

"You're gonna tell me where he is. Or I'll see to it that your miserable fuckin' existence ceases to exist." Giuseppe ran a hand through his long hair as he stood near the door, getting ready to walk out. Until he heard a loud bang from the other side, and a large face looking into the tiny window with dark, angry eyes.

Giuseppe backed away suddenly and Regan scrambled to her feet quickly, and ran to sit back down on the chair where she once sat before. She still held her hand lightly onto her throat, but using her other hand she fixed her hair, flinging it back behind her as she sat there a patiently waited for this moment to finally be over. She just wanted Giuseppe to leave.

The door pushed open with an unnecessary amount of force, but Giuseppe guessed by the sheer size of the man, it wasn't done purposely.

Standing before him was a very tall, burley man. Not exactly chubby, but muscular to the max. His arms were huge, and he stood with a look that screamed he was in charge. He gazed at the smaller man whose arms were crossed in anxiousness. He hadn't seen this man coming in, who was he?

The bigger man was scarred badly. His neck, his chest, and arms were all scarred. An indicator he was badly burned had crossed Giuseppe's mind. He wore a white tank top and lose blue jeans with just a pair of black socks on. He looked over a Regan for a moment before finally speaking. Even his voice was deep and rough. 

"Times up here." He started. "Are you alright, Regan? Sounded like something was going on in here that I didn't prefer to listen to." His eyes narrowed over at the smaller man who stood in the corner, trying not to seem like he was terrified. But oh was he ever. This man could rip him to shreds in a second.

"Axe, everything is fine.. I'm just.. tired is all."

Axe? What a perfect fit.

"Go to your room and get some rest. I'll take this.. man out of here for you." Axe grabbed Giuseppe surprisingly gentle and hauled ass out of the room, but before exiting, Giuseppe flashed Regan a look of disgust as he spat out his last words to her before his departure.

"We're not done here."

With that, he was gone. Regan let out the deepest breath she didn't even realize she was holding in before hitting her head down against the table. She folded her arms around herself before sobbing uncontrollably.

Not wanting to give away the only person she felt she truly loved more than anything, she also knew Giuseppe was relentless. Especially knowing the state of mind he was in. He had a taste of revenge. Soon, it would become too addicting to let go of. That feeling of wanting revenge was something you couldn't just quit cold turkey. 

No.. Regan new that feeling all too well with her altercations with Ogre. 

Suddenly that was all she could think about.. Ogre. The man who single handedly ruined her life. She'd been raped, beaten and tortured by that man for weeks. but John couldn't have done anything about it, could he? He would have been tortured as well. She remembered hearing about how Ogre would rape him as well, leaving him a sobbing mess on the kitchen floor while Ogre had his way with him. 

It made Regan want to vomit. Surely Giuseppe had to understand why she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He did what he did to protect her, because he loved her. He had to love her. 

Shooting James and the rest of the officers had to be done. He couldn't leave any witnesses or he'd be taken away. Taken away from his only love. No.. It had to be the only way. At least in Regan's mind, she didn't see the problem. 

Getting up from her seat, minutes after the two men walked out of the room, she herself walked out slowly, looking around to make sure no one was around to sneak attack her at a given moment. When she saw she was in the clear she headed straight for her room which was just down the next hallway. Her thoughts were trying to conjure up every possible solution to get Giuseppe out of the picture once and for all, as she made her way to her bed and plopped down on it, not before shutting her door completely and closing the little blind on the door window.

When he entered, she was in fact surprised. She acted too tough and lied about how surprised she was, but truly it was a frightening thing to see. He was a dead man walking. She at first swore she saw a ghost. John shot him point blank, and yet he was sitting in front of Regan very must alive. What the fuck?

She knew if she couldn't get him to stop this brewing rage, he'd eventually find him and end him, and Regan just couldn't have that. She needed a plan. A plan to get him right where she wanted him. If it was a fight Giuseppe wanted, Regan would give him that opportunity.

She put an arm behind her head and smiled to herself, a plan was commencing. It would be her best one yet.

____________

Exiting the asylum, Giuseppe was graced with his ex girlfriend's presence as she ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Jesus, how long were you waiting out here?"

"Twenty minutes or so.." Ahniah breathed into his neck. "I was debating on whether or not to just go in and get you. You were in there for a long time."

He didn't say anything, and instead gently pried her off of him. He scratched his chin and placed his free hand on his hip before letting out a deep guttural groan.

"I got nothing out of her, Niah." He shook his head in anger before looking over at his ex, who was standing there with a look of annoyance.

"Of course. I could've told you that. She isn't gonna give him away so easily."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm."

"G, I'm serious! If you want to get it out of her you're gonna have to do better than a fuckin' 30 minute visit." Ahniah dropped a hand to her thigh as Giuseppe stood there trying to think. 

What could he possibly do to get her to talk? He already had one thing to worry about. That large man with the scars was obviously someone Regan knew personally. Maybe a guardian? Giuseppe couldn't be sure, be he knew right as the man walked into the visiting room that he was on the lookout for any wrong move against Regan. Giuseppe had to be extra cautious around him.

Abruptly, Giuseppe snapped his finger and looked at Ahniah with vast eyes. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but Regan wasn't easy. If he had to do this the hard way, he was going to do whatever it took to get John in his grasp.

"Whatever you're thinking about, I hate it already." Ahniah grunted.

"I'm breakin' her out."

"What?! You're fuckin' crazy, G!"

"So be it. But I can't sit around and live like this anymore, Ahniah. I'm drowning in my own misery." Giuseppe sat down on the last step of the front building and placed his arms in between his legs, slowly rocking back and forth. Even he himself knew he was losing his mind.

"I can't sleep, or eat. I can't think straight. I lost my fuckin' job because I can't do anything right anymore. I lost everything, including you-" He stopped himself before he let emotions overpower him. Ahniah wasn't having it.

"You didn't lose me, G.." She rubbed his back as she took a seat next to him. She laid a head on his shoulder as he tried containing the tears that were forming. He was so tired of crying all the time. "I'm still here.. I just.. I think that you need to pick yourself back up and know you're not alone. You have people here that care, and that wanna help you."

He did know that, but a part of him didn't want to hear it. He didn't want help. he wanted to be able to get better on his own. But as time went by he saw that he was only getting worse. Right now the only thing he wanted was revenge. There was no stopping this. 

He decided to opt out of telling Ahniah his plans further and let it go for now, as they both raised up from their seats and started walking back towards their homes. 

Glimpsing back at the asylum once more, he already locked in his plan of breaking Regan out of there. This time, she would do more than talk. She would be there to hand deliver John to Giuseppe this time. 

He managed a faint grin before heading back home. He had to get ready.


	3. The Time Has Come

Of course Giuseppe couldn't sleep. That was a no brainer. After his visit to the Asylum to visit Regan, his mind was racing at a million miles a second. He let his anger get the worst of him again. He went in there with a clear mind and walked out wanting to murder her in cold blood. This wasn't his plan. But now he knew he had to come up with a solution to get her out of there and bring him to where he needs to go. He wasn't giving up on his quest to find John and get justice for James and his other mates who were gunned down for no reason other than John and Regan loving the feeling of control. That was all it was, control. The satisfaction of knowing someone was at their mercy was all it took to make such an irreversible choice. 

Giuseppe's memories took him back to when he first became a police officer. Back in 2010, after training for what felt like a lifetime, he went through hard extensive training when everyone thought he was too much of a goofball to be on the force. Over time he felt like he was constantly ganged up on by the other officers and almost quit. It wasn't until he met James a month later that he knew he had it in him to be a good officer. James was his number one supporter. He remembered their meeting like it was yesterday. James was always such an amazing friend and mentor to Giuseppe. 

~.~.~.~.

**\- October 30th, 2010**

_Everyone had their uniforms on, ready for their job of the day. It was Hallows Eve and everyone was expecting kids to be vandalizing the neighborhoods, egging people's homes. It was a regular yearly thing for the kids to start acting up around the holidays. Many of the officers just scoffed at it, not wanting to have their time wasted in going around giving warnings to juveniles who in all honesty just wanted to have a little fun._

_Two officers were sitting in the break room eating croissants, and drinking hot cups of coffee when the new officer, Giuseppe walked in and tried introducing himself. He was new and wanted to make himself acquainted with as many of the officers as he could. He had to help these men like they had to help him when it came to the job, putting themselves on the line everyday. The least Giuseppe could do was make a friend or two.  
If that were even possible._

_It seemed the two men weren't having any of it. They took in Giuseppe's form. He was tall, lanky, didn't look like the type of person you'd see as a cop, and they gawked at him like he was the neighborhood freak. His hair was a mess, like he hadn't brushed it in weeks, and he had bags under his eyes, the officers noted that he most likely hadn't slept in a while, most likely due to his nerves being sky high._

_"Giuseppe, right?" One of the officers, Nichols, snorted._

_"Yes." Giuseppe confirmed as he grabbed a coffee and made his way over to the two officers, who clearly didn't want him around them. They both stood up suddenly, stopping Giuseppe in his tracks._

_"No offense, Giuseppe.." The other officer, Madden, put a hand out to stop him from coming any closer. "You won't make it a week here."_

_"What do you mean?" Giuseppe's voice mimicked that of a scolded child. He set the coffee down on the small table the two officers were sitting in seconds before, and folded his arms tightly around his chest._

_"I mean just look at you." Madden gestured his hand over Giuseppe's body. "You're a weakling. You have nothin' to offer this place. You'll get yourself and the rest of us fuckin' killed."_

_Nichols didn't say anything, and instead resorted to nodding his head like an idiot. His hands were on his hips, as a small smirk flashed across his lips. He was getting a rise out of this._

_"If the chief didn't think I could do it, and if I didn't think I could do it... well, I wouldn't be here. So why don't you both back off?"  
The two officers looked at one another and busted out in a loud laughter that could have interrupted the entire police department. Giuseppe stood his ground, looking a little more confident, crossing him arms and huffing under his breath waiting for them to be done._

_"Oh, dude.. You're hilarious. Me and Madden have a bet. You'll be out in a week. He thinks 4 days." Nichols fist bumped his partner, and all of a sudden Giuseppe found his new found energy, not wanting to deal with this shit anymore._

_"How about you both fuck off!" He stepped up to the two men and pushed them both back as hard as he could, sending them both stumbling backwards into the coffee table. They almost knocked their coffee's on the ground. Some dripped from the outside of Nichols cup._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on us, you fuckin' psycho?!" Madden patted himself down, composing himself. He stepped up to Giuseppe and grabbed onto the lapels of his uniform and shoved him back into the wall behind him. "You think you're a big man. You're nothing. You're a tiny little fucking bug. I could crush you right here, right now. Don't push me you fucking asshole."_

_"Hey! That's enough!" A new voice echoed into the break room. Madden and Nichols both retreated back to the front of the break room, Giuseppe was left panting against the wall were Madden had held him. He tried calming himself down by smoothing out his hair and clearing his throat, before placing his hands behind his back. He really didn't want to be screamed at by a higher superior on his first day.  
Man he really knew just how to get under people's skin, apparently._

_"What do you two think you're doing? You know better than to fuck with the newbies. What did I tell you when YOU TWO first came here?"_

_"Sorry, Officer Duval.." Madden held his head to the ground and let out a small huff through his nose, shuffling his feet around on the ground, making the most God awful scratching sounds._

_"We were just jokin' around, James, c'mon.. You know us." Nichols stepped in trying to defuse the situation. Giuseppe rolled his eyes at the lack of sincerity in both of the men's voices._

_"It's Officer Duval right now, Nichols. You both are on my shit list. Next time I see you messing around with Officer Andrews, you'll be outta here... Got it?"  
The two men shook their heads simultaneously._

_"Now get outta my sight before I fire you both right now." He drew his thumb back to the main precinct, watching as Madden and Nichols scurried out of the break room, not looking back._

_Officer Duval looked up at the ceiling for a moment before shutting his eyes. His pinched the bridge of his nose before snapping his head over to where Giuseppe was standing. He hadn't moved an inch. He stared blankly at Officer Duval, until the officer finally broke the awkward silence._

_"Sorry, Andrews. They aren't so bad once you get to know them. They always like to mess with the newcomers. But physical shit.. I draw the line there. You good?" He walked over to Giuseppe and gently patted his shoulder._

_"Yeah. I'm good, thanks sir."_

_"Don't call me sir, it's Duval." They shook hands. "No matter what anyone tells you, you're gonna do just fine here. If I the higher ups didn't see it in you, they wouldn't have brought you on the team."_

_"I appreciate that, Officer. I'm just trying to get my bearings. I thought being nice would at least calm my nerves but, as you saw.. That did nothing."_

_"Don't let anyone play you for a fool here, Andrews. You need to defend yourself if things get rough." Officer Duval went to the coffee machine and grabbed a fresh cup. He sipped on it slowly, blowing on the contents to contain the scalding heat. "If anyone tries anything funny, show them you're fuckin' hilarious."_

_"I'll do my best, Officer Duval. Thanks for the pep talk. I needed it." Giuseppe grabbed his coffee cup from the table and downed the rest of it before dumping the empty cup in the trash can._

_"Don't be afraid to come see me if you need anything, you seem like a good dude, I'll be seeing you around, okay?"_

_"Yes, a-absolutely.." Giuseppe saluted Officer Duval, who smirked at him, copying the same solute before walking out.  
Giuseppe managed his first smile after that._

~.~.~.~.

James was always there for Giuseppe when he needed him the most. Over the course of his days as a police officer, they had become best friends. Madden and Nichols didn't stop their bullying right away, and although several months in Giuseppe was used to it and fought back, James was tired of having to repeat himself to the two incompetent officers, and sent them packing.

Giuseppe needed guidance occasionally. There were some days where he felt he couldn't get anything right, and didn't think he was capable of handling a high stakes mission, but he always came through when James was there by his side. He had a best friend, a mentor, a partner.. and now he was gone, from this world. Giuseppe couldn't bare the thought of having to go through life without the one person who was always there to help him through his darkest and craziest moments.

He tried to sleep. 

He did.

But it wasn't working out.

"God damn it." He flung his hands up to grip at his hair as he lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, which he could barely see as it was pitch black in his bedroom. 

There would be no sleeping well, or thinking straight until he could finally get some justice. That bitch Regan had no idea what was coming to her. Giuseppe had his plans almost finalized. He knew what he was about to do wasn't going to be easy, and it could get in him serious trouble, or worst, murdered for fuck sake.  
He got the layout of the asylum.

Ahniah had gotten it from her job, as a new recruit of the police force, she had access to all kinds of files. There had been a couple of instances of minor disturbances at the asylum over the last few months. But nothing major.

Ahniah had made sure that during her previous visit she got a blue print of the place, which seemed a lot easier to get than she'd originally expected. They practically handed it over to her. 

Were people really apprehensive about cops these days?

After demanding the blueprints from Ahniah, Giuseppe looked through it and found a way to get in without being caught. There was a tiny tunnel underneath the back of the asylum where a former patient had escaped from. It was during the first couple of weeks of the place being opened and someone managed to get out without ever being found. Giuseppe had assumed the guy was probably dead somewhere, no one in that asylum was capable of taking care of themselves outside in the real world. They were all demented fucks for a reason. They needed to be locked away forever. But Giuseppe didn't care about that at this point. That escape route was just what he needed to get in and get Regan out of there like a sly fox.

He was nervous, but he had to go through with it. He couldn't back out anymore. he already had it in his mind to get this mission underway and started, so he could finally get the justice he had been wanting for the last year.

Regan was in for a rude fucking awakening.

Giuseppe knew there'd be consequences if he didn't think through his plan properly. Ahniah had already given him shit about going through with this in the first place. She was a cop now, she wasn't supposed to let him go through with this. She should have arrested him for thinking of doing such a stupid thing, but Ahniah couldn't bring herself to stop him. She knew he needed clarity, a sense of peace. Even if it didn't go the way he wanted and he died trying, at least he died knowing he did everything he could to get justice for his best friend and the other officers who died trying to save someone's life. Someone who in the end would fuck them over and leave them all to die alone.

Stewing over his thoughts like it was all he had left (and it pretty much was all he had left), he couldn't resist the temptation anymore.

He needed to do this NOW.

He got up and took in a deep breath, turning on his bedroom lights and getting out some new clothes to put on. He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey sweater. He looked through his closet for his canvas shoes and slipped them on in a hurry before heading out of his bedroom.

He stopped suddenly when he forgot his bookbag of 'essentials', and turned back to quickly grab it, and than left his house. 

He took a moment to appreciate the calmness and quiet of the little town that wasn't.. so little anymore. Thing had really started looking good in the once tiny place where barely anyone lived. He was still getting used to there being more people around, more houses. He needed to be more mindful about who was potentially awake and peaking around where they shouldn't be.

He looked over to his left, still standing on the bottom step of the stairs in his front yard. he saw the police station brightly lit, and could barely see a couple of beat cops standing around their cars waiting for the next bust or high speed chase. 

Giuseppe rolled his eyes, he could remember when he was a beat cop doing all the dumb stuff while he watched his superiors get the high stakes mission. It wasn't until four years after he joined that James had committed to getting him a promotion as sheriff, joining him on the high stakes missions he dreamed of being apart of. 

It almost brought a smile to Giuseppe's face, until he was brought back into reality.

"Fuck, not now.." He smacked himself lightly on the cheek before setting off into the dark, trying not to be noticed by the police officers who weren't far away. Any wrong move could be disasterous. He needed to get to Regan when she least expected it.

Giuseppe already felt dumb for putting it into her mind that he'd do exactly what he was setting out to do right now. Whether or not she took it to heart didn't concern him, he just needed to get there. 

His heart was pounding just thinking about it.

He remembered the very large fellow who came into the visiting room to take him out once hours were up, and it made his hair stand on the back of his neck. He was fucking huge. He hadn't ever seen a man with so much muscle, and so much despair in his eyes. He seemed to have been a protector to Regan, which would be deemed an issue if Regan decided to fight against him. 

Any wrong move.. Any fucking wrong move..

No, Giuseppe didn't want to think about it. 

He found himself pacing twice as fast to the asylum, almost making it. He could see the tall building just ahead, the night sky still out, and it wasn't as noticeable as it would have been during the day. The lights surrounding the building were very dim and he could barely make out the front entrance. 

There was no turning back now. He gripped his backpack, it being held on just one shoulder, and he tried hard to keep his breathing in check. 

As he began to make his way onto the grounds, he looked around to see if he could find a pathway to the back, where the tunnel was located. This was going to be difficult, he couldn't see well enough as it was, and his flashlight he kept in his front pocket was too small to light up the entire tunnel. He knew he'd have to wing it. 

It was all he had to do to make it to the final destination.

Before he could even walk two steps, he felt his arm being dragged into a nearby bush, a hand covering his mouth. The hand stopped him from yelling out. He pried the hand away before spinning around and seeing his ex girlfriend glaring at him from head to toe.

"I was really hoping you were fuckin' with me about this, G."

"Ahniah, for fuck sake. You can't stop me. I have to do this."

"This is so fucking stupid. You know that, right?" Ahniah's raspy whispering sounded frantic. 

He knew she was concerned about his well being, he didn't understand why however. She had dumped him when she saw how bad he had become about his emotions and depression. He vowed to never forgive her for it, but she insisted that regardless of their failed relationship, she'd always be there to help as a friend. But oh how hard it was to be friends with someone you were desperately in love with. 

"I can't keep livin' like this. I'm doing it, and if you can't accept that.. arrest me god dammit." He held out his wrists, which were pressed together, waiting for her to make a choice. She had made it. 

"You need a better flashlight, idiot." She handed him a silver flashlight, bigger than his. He gripped it in his hands when he noticed whose flashlight it was.  
It was James' flashlight. It had his initials on it. Giuseppe had gifted it to him one year for Christmas, and James used it every chance he got. 

He could fucking cry.

But he held back and held it to his chest before hugging Ahniah with his one free arm.

"Please don't be an idiot, do what you gotta do and get the fuck outta there. When you get her, call me. I'll meet you. I wanna see that bitch for myself." Ahniah hissed.

Giuseppe could see fire in her eyes.

"You got it, officer." He winked at her, before setting off into the darkness.

All Ahniah could do was watch as his shadow continued disappearing into the night. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips before slowly walking back to the station. 

She really hoped he'd be okay. She still loved that idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Sequel to, The Abduction of Regan Emmett! This story is very much Flashback focused. Hope you're into that sort of thing! We love a good Horror story, right? :)


End file.
